The Touch of Your Hand
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Anthea has Mycroft wrapped around her little finger. Very established Mycroft/Anthea; sexual act. R&R, x.


**The Touch of Your Hand**

**Summary**: Anthea has Mycroft wrapped around her little finger. Very established Mycroft/Anthea.

**-x-**

"Thank you, Prime Minister, for your call. I shall instruct Anthea to reschedule our appointment. Many thanks."

Mycroft Holmes placed the phone back on the receiver on his desk before rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers. He had been sitting at the desk for too long. His legs had pins and needles in them and his back ached. Sitting back in his chair, he took a deep breath. He needed to go home and have some rest but he knew he had too much to do before he could even entertain the idea of such comforts. A small knock on the door had him look up from his desk.

"Come in," he said. The door opened and Anthea, his PA, walking in, Blackberry not in hand for a change, but some rather important looking documents in its place. She closed the door behind her. "Ah, Anthea. Just the person. I need you to fit another meeting with the PM into my schedule. He had to cancel, something very unavoidable." Anthea nodded.

"Of course, sir," she said, putting the files down onto his desk. Mycroft smiled gently before reaching for them. _More people to investigate_, he thought to himself. "You look tired, sir, if you don't mind me saying." Mycroft looked up at Anthea, who walked around his desk to the crystal decanter of brandy, pouring a small glass for Mycroft and putting it on his desk in front of him.

"I am fine," he said. "I will sleep when I am done here."

"And when will that be?" she asked, not knowing if she was overstepping the line by asking such a question.

"I will be done when I am done. Simple," he said, trying to suppress a yawn. Both were silent after that for a few moments before Mycroft felt Anthea behind him, her hands suddenly on his shoulders, fingers digging in to the tension filled muscles and trying to work it out. Mycroft could only bite his lip to suppress his moan as she massaged him.

"You work too hard," she whispered.

"So do you," Mycroft said. "Keeping me awake and functioning."

"All part of the service, sir," she said. Her hands slid from his shoulders and down his suit-covered chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Mycroft let his head fall back onto her shoulder, his eyes closing for a moment. "I really recommend some rest though, sir."

"And I promise, just as soon as I finish here, we will leave," he said. Anthea turned her head, taking Mycroft's earlobe into her mouth and biting gently.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep," she said. Mycroft sighed gently as she began to kiss down his jaw, nipping with her teeth every now and then. Her hands slid further down his chest and down over his stomach, stopping at the belt of his expensive trousers. Mycroft bit his lip once more as he watched her hands. He had work to do. He wanted to stop her but she was Anthea; when she wanted to do something, she did it. Who was he to stop her? He wanted it too, but his best bet was to stay silent. Her fingers set about undoing the belt, making Mycroft's breath hitch ever so slightly. The creak of leather and the jangle of the metal sounded as it came undone, her fingers going for the button and zipper before she slipped her hand inside, cupping his slowly hardening flesh in her hand. Mycroft's hands gripped the arms of his leather chair so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Anthea ..." he said, almost a warning in his tone that if she continued, there would be consequences. Anthea just smirked against his neck and squeezed him hard, making him groan.

"Yes, dear?" she whispered, biting his earlobe once more. Her hand stilled within his trousers, making Mycroft growl.

"You have started this game now, my dear. I hope you intend to continue playing?" Mycroft warned, his cock stirring within his trousers, Anthea's hand cupping him through his underwear.

"Oh I intend to," she replied before she turned Mycroft's head, kissing him on the lips. Mycroft practically melted into her kiss, sliding one hand up into her hair. As her lips worked his, her hand slid beneath his underwear, touching skin with skin, before she wrapped her hand around him and began stroking him. Mycroft's hips canted from the leather seat for a moment, breaking their kiss as he moaned deeply.

"Dear God, woman," he managed to say, feeling her bite gently at his jaw.

"Yes, Mr Holmes?" Anthea whispered, biting down on his earlobe. "Something you want to say?" Anthea let him go suddenly, stepping back and walking round his chair, his eyes on her the whole time. She kicked at his shoe with one foot, his legs parting as she knelt down between them. Anthea bit her lip as she looked up at him, his eyes clouded over.

"Do continue, Mrs Holmes," he said and she smiled before she took him in hand once more from her position between his legs before she took him in her mouth, suckling hard on the tip for a moment before taking more of him in. Mycroft almost growled at the feeling, one hand leaving the arm of his leather chair to sink into her hair. They had done this before, almost caught by John Watson who had decided just to barge in, before leaving hastily at the image of his brother-in-law-to-be receiving a blowjob. It had taken him weeks to get over it, actively avoiding Mycroft like the plague until he felt it was right. Mycroft had simply found it amusing. His thought process was cut off when Anthea moaned low in her throat, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine. She sped up, her cheeks hollowing as she bobbed up and down on his length. Mycroft could feel the build up deep within him and within a few moments he was bucking up to meet her mouth, careful not to choke her.

"God, Anthea," he moaned. "God, I can't ..." Anthea suddenly pulled away and proceeded to finish him off with her hand, stroking furiously until he spilled over her hand with a cry, flopping back into his seat and finally letting go of the arms of his chair. Anthea stood up and turned to his desk drawer and pulled out some tissues, cleaning her hand before throwing it in the bin. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his thighs, moving in for a kiss, Mycroft kissing her back hard. She pulled on his tie to bring him as close as possible until both husband and wife were gasping for breath. She dropped his tie back down against his shirt and tucked him back into his trousers, her eyes locked with Mycroft's the whole time as she tried to get him back to the same pristine way he was when they started.

"I'll let you finish your work," she said and turned from him. Mycroft took one look at his files on his desk before he stood quickly from his chair and pulled Anthea back against his chest, lips against her ear.

"It's nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow, my dear," he said, biting her lobe, just as she had done with him.

"What are we waiting for then?" she said. Mycroft let her go and put the files into his briefcase before he vacated the office, looking the same as he did when he entered it that morning, Anthea walking behind with her Blackberry in hand like the good little personal assistant she was, but thinking of all the obscene things she would do to him when they got home. If being kinky in the office was what it took to make him leave early, she'd have to do it more often, she though with a dirty smirk on her face. It was definitely going to be a good night.

* * *

**Felt like I needed to write about a new pairing that I hadn't before. So, Mythea it is. Hope you like. :)**


End file.
